livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Yandere Wallet
Backstory Mainstory 'You decide to do the girl thing and ask her a question. She stares at you with a death stare it seems she is very embarrassed. She replies "Uh-uh" you realize shes about to cry ' 3You decide to calm the situation by giving a giggle and then saying you're trying to get suggestions on brands. 0Slap her 3Touch her hand thats holding the Playtex glide and whisper in her ear 'Your hand goes right on hers, you feel her hand shake and it slowly calms. You whisper sweetly in her delicate ear saying "its ok I was just wondering what brand you are using". You let out a soft gig ' 3Rub her hand and move your other hand and put it on her chin 1Decide to wait for her response 4Hope that annoying tsundere character doesn't come out of nowhere and ruins the moment out of pure jealousy "M-Maika" a stutter is heard you look to the right of the aisle. A short girl with light brown hair with twin tails similar to yours walks on the scene. The moment is officially ruined, she also soun 1Explain the situation to the small girl promptly 1Confidently walk up to the tsundere girl and display yourself proudly in front of her 4Slowly play off the situation by ungrabbing Maikas hand and switch over your attention to the tsundere and ask her the same question "M-Maika" a stutter is heard you look to the right of the aisle. A short girl with light brown hair with twin tails similar to yours walks on the scene. The moment is officially ruined, she also soun 1Explain the situation to the small girl promptly 1Confidently walk up to the tsundere girl and display yourself proudly in front of her 4Slowly play off the situation by ungrabbing Maikas hand and switch over your attention to the tsundere and ask her the same question You slowly bite her ear, its very soft and warm you peer at her face. She is frozen completely , you look over at Maika she is frantically looking at this situation. You ask the tsundere 3Her name it would be the most obvious choice 0The color of her bra and panties 3If she shops at Macys in the kids section As you ask for her name she replies with a typical stutter "R-r-riko". Looking at her cute face you then ask her in a sarcastic voice "Riko do you shop in macys in the kids section" you let out a laug 3Decide to end this with a kiss 3Put your hands slowly to your lips and let out a triumphant laugh at the tsunderes plight 3Push her onto the ground You push the small girl on the ground and look at her with passionate eyes. You let our a laugh and slowly go on top of her and give her a kiss. 0Continue kissing 4Wonder if she isnt fighting back you decide to go even farther beyond 2Decide to take her home with your tampons As you start feeding her your saliva, she starts lathering her tongue on yours. You forcefully move your right leg in-between hers. You reach your hands down her skirt 0This isn't far enough it seems I must use "that" 1Decide to stop and leave her wanting for more 4Take her wallet You slowly take her wallet and swiftly put it in your bra. Her eyes are closed and lost in your kiss, now that you have the wallet. Maika is frantically pacing and panicking. 0Stop what you're doing and finish what you came here to do! Which is to get tampons 4Get off of Riko and walk over to Maika with something sinister on your mind. 2Get off of Riko and wonder what type of baked goods are being made in the bakery. You get off of Riko calmy and walk over to Maika, that something sinister you were thinking of happens to be 1Walk by her quickly but when she comes to her friends aide have your foot out so she trips and falls on the tsundere 2Bite her on the neck and give her a hickie 2Because she is your childhood friend you know who she knows and can blackmail and manipulate her to your choosing with her embarrassing choice of tampons You get off of Riko calmy and walk over to Maika, that something sinister you were thinking of happens to be 1Walk by her quickly but when she comes to her friends aide have your foot out so she trips and falls on the tsundere 2Bite her on the neck and give her a hickie 2Because she is your childhood friend you know who she knows and can blackmail and manipulate her to your choosing with her embarrassing choice of tampons The hickie on her neck is now red and seen by everyone, she starts to close her eyes and then you tell her of your plan. Her eyes bolt open with fear she starts crying... 1Tell her the blackmailing was a joke and apologize 4Walk away and finish your tampon shopping 4Pull down her skirt in public You ignore Maikas cries and reach over her skirt and immediately pull it down. You catch a glimpse of what she is wearing, it's a very sexy see through black laced panty with a butterfly design. She l 0As you continue on with your shopping you choose check out isle 3 4As you continue on with your shopping you choose check out isle 8 4As you continue on with your shopping you choose check out isle 1 Unable to pick between aisle 8 and 1 you decide to go to the express line as you have one item. The lady asks for the cash you pull out the wallet you stole from Riko suprised.. 3You look at the amount of money and stare in awe and continue paying and decide to look through it when you get home 5You look at the amount of money and laugh as you ask the Clerk to break the 100 dollar biill and check out the wallet later 1Feel guilt out of the amount of money you stole and return it and pay with your own The clerk looks like hes already having a shitty day. You laugh in your head that you made it worse, you hurry out of the store and back into your house... 2Check every nook and cranny of this coveted wallet 4Put in your tampon and clean up your dress 0Wonder where your otouto went and stop caring and make something to eat You place in your tampon and clean up your outfit, you feel much better. You start rummaging throught he wallet and out pops a card with Rikos number on it, an address and a picture. 3You decide to call Rikos number and invite her to your house 3Still disappointed with the wallet you decide to investigate it further in hopes of finding something amazing 0Look up the address and try to find out where it is You take a magnifying glass, this wallet appears to have blood on it...This is dry you look further and a bracelet drops out. The more you stare at the wallet you feel a chill in your spine. You call 0An eery but familiar voice answers, you ask "Riko?" 1An eery but familiar voice answers, you ask "Hiya how are you doing this fine evening" 6An eery but familiar voice answers, you ask " Riko, Riko shall we play some more~?" The voice on the other end lets out a creepy giggle "Teehee I would love to play with you i'll even bring a playmate where do you live". Your heart starts pumping fast but you have no idea why you 1Tell Riko the directions on how to get to your house 4Ask her what shes wearing and if she enjoyed herself earlier 0Ask Riko why she seems different from usual "Riko are you wearing anything naughty~" you playfully say she replies in another creepy giggle with "I've been a bad girl I hope you can take care of me for wearing something so inappropriate." You t 2Give her the directions immediately with anticipation 3Continue with this convo as she seems "different" and alot more seductive than before 2Ask Riko why shes different from earlier Your otouto walks in and stares at you blankly you ignore him and continue. Riko starts letting out sharp moans "Ahhn i've been so naughty lately I would love to come over" 6Your heart racing you give her the directions with anticipation towards her and the playmate you suspect to be your childhood friend 0Ask Riko why shes different than usual and give her the directions 0Ask her if shes lost anything You give her the directions her tone of voice changes from seductive to a low and excited voice "Teehee i'll be over there as fast as I can" she hangs up and you start preparing on what you're going t 2Tell your otouto to greet your guest with dignity and you will reward him later 4Start setting the mood around the house for your exciting encounter with Riko and her playmate 0Throw away the wallet with blood on it thats been bothering you ever since you ripped through it. An hour passes as you set up your living room and your room. The doorbell rings, then loud knocking is heard. The knocking goes on for a bit then you loudly yell at your otouto to answer it. 2You check to see if you look nice and then peer by the wall to catch a glimpse of your lovely guests 1Decide to check your mothers make up to see if you can make yourself look more seductive 1Quickly go downstairs and grab the wine out of the garage. You look dazzling, you peer near the wall and you see...two Rikos. Your otouto has fear in his eyes. You see the twin tailed one with a collar on her neck the one you recognize and another... 0Go down and greet your guests 1Get the wine bottle from the garage and greet them with a drink 5Stay upstairs and observe You stay upstairs and watch you see a girl that looks just like Riko only with long hair instead of twin tails. She glares at your otouto and tells him softly to follow her and ties riko down. 0Continue watching and see where your otouto is following this long haired "Riko" 3Jump out of the house and follow your otouto and the eerily happy Riko through the kitchen window 2March downstairs and greet them You swiftly jump out of the window, thankfully there is a trampoline on your side. You make your way over to the kitchen window you watch "Riko" pull out a carving knife. She instructs your otouto to 1Continue watching where this is going 2Duck underneath the window so you can keep being hidden 2Call Maika and ask her about Rikos twin You swiftly jump out of the window, thankfully there is a trampoline on your side. You make your way over to the kitchen window you watch "Riko" pull out a carving knife. She instructs your otouto to 1Continue watching where this is going 2Duck underneath the window so you can keep being hidden 2Call Maika and ask her about Rikos twin You swiftly jump out of the window, thankfully there is a trampoline on your side. You make your way over to the kitchen window you watch "Riko" pull out a carving knife. She instructs your otouto to 1Continue watching where this is going 2Duck underneath the window so you can keep being hidden 2Call Maika and ask her about Rikos twin Maika responds "You will find out yourself". She hangs up you hear dripping noises coming from the kitchen you decide 2Peer into the kitchen 1Stand up and check on your otouto 1Remember there was a picture and address in the wallet and get up and look to catch a glimpse of the living room You take a gulp and close your eyes and slowly creep up and then open them..You see Rikos face covered with blood staring directly at you with widened eyes and a sadistic smile. She says "your otouto was so boring .... he kept screaming and screaming “ help me “ “help me “ in that pitiful voice” 3Realize you have a cell phone in this situation and can call the cops 0Run away from your house 1Find a way to sneak in your house without running into Riko You smirk and call the police. You see Riko call on her cell phone the cops put you on hold. Riko is seen talking, you get back to the officer and they say dont worry ma'm. Its taken care of. 3The cops option just failed you have no idea what Riko told them so you run away 1Find somewhere to hide from Riko 1Sneak away and re-enter the house from a different area You feel light on your feet so you bolt it. However, you are in your backyard so you have to hope your gated fence you 1use the trampoline 4climb the damn fence like you used to when you were a boy 0unlock the gate You try to attempt to climb not noticing your skirt. You fail to climb since you arent as strong as you used to be. You hear the door open and it appears to be Rikos voice humming along. Quickly you.. 3Use your skirt as a means to compensate your lost strength and climb the fence to escape 0Attempt climbing again 1Break through the kitchen window Success! You are on the fence....But, you see Riko gazing at you from below the fence "Onee-chan hey hey come on LETS PLAY DONT YOU LOVE ME"your heart drops. You see her covered with blood . 3Ignore Riko and get the hell out of here 0Hop into your neighbors yard 5Listen to her more "Onee-chan you invited me over here IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GUESTS...YOU WANTED TO PLAY WITH RIKO DIDNT YOU AHAHHHAHAHHHAHAHHAHHAHHAH 2..... 2....... 3........ "HEY HEY ONEE-CHAN~ ONEE-CHAN~ IM GOING TO TAKE EVERY bit of you WITH ME WHEREVER I GO....No one will have you but meee~" you dont respond........ you just think about how this girl covered in blood 5Think of a response 1Flee 0Hop down and play with her "HEY HEY ONEE-CHAN~ ONEE-CHAN~ IM GOING TO TAKE EVERY bit of you WITH ME WHEREVER I GO....No one will have you but meee~" you dont respond........ you just think about how this girl covered in blood 5Think of a response 1Flee 0Hop down and play with her "Riko lets get you cleaned up and im sure you wanna play we will pla------- Riko cuts me off "SHUT UP ONEE-CHAN ..At least otouto didnt complain when i played with him~" You think that blood is your 2Get out of here 0Stare blankly at your otoutos blood 4Play with her "Lets play Riko...." you cant believe what you're saying. Riko happily replies "We are already playing onee-chan~" SWOOSH her hand threw S-----''' 2Pull the knife out and leave 4Dont pull the knife out and leave 0..... '''The knife implanted near your kidney is staying still you decide it would be better if you dont take it out. You then get hit by a shovel. You fall in your neighbors yard. 2Survey the area and crawl to your neighbors backyard see through glass door 2Muster up your will power and stand up 2try and leave though your neighbors back door You survey the backyard no ones home...You stand up and slowly walk to the back door. 3Open it already and call 911 0Open it and run to a neighbor thats home 4Open it and run far far away You grasp your side and open the back door you try your best to run. Loud giggling is heard from behind you. "Onee-channnnn wherrrrreee are you goinnnngggggChromeKeii" "teehEHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHEHAEHAH" 3Run 0Run 3Take out the knife and attempt to throw it at Riko As you muster up the last of your adrenaline you run take out the knife, blood starts pouring out. You attempt to throw it at Riko it hits her in the stomach."Erk..Onee-chan really wanted to play but. 1Keep running 1Stop running 3Fall on the ground and play dead You fall on the ground, your eyes start slowly closing you see a girl with a dog collar wrestle the girl clutching her stomach. Your eyes close 2.....Keep awake 0......keep eyes closed 2..let it happen You try your hardest but you fall into a deep sleep, you wake up in the hospital with what it appears to be Rika with her twin tails and a visible scar on her petit face. 2Ask her what happened 2Say nothing and go back to sleep 1Think about the past choices you made You try and ask Rika what happens but you decide to go to sleep. You see the smiling face of Rika as you fall asleep. 4Wake up 0Continue sleeping You wake up 2 days later and in a wheel chair you are being pushed by the twin tailed Rika who was told by the doctors its best to be away from your home because of the trauma 4Ask Rika where I will be staying 0Enjoy the relaxation 0Ask Rika where Maika is? "A-at my house i-if thats ok with you" she stutters and then replies with "m-my sister also got sent back to the mental institute as well so everythings better!" 2Relax as you're being taken care of by your tsundere 1Ask Rika what happened in the battle before you passed out 0ask nothing You are at Rikas house in her room you are sleeping in her bed. Rika joins you in bed and cuddles with you. You fall asleep for an hour...light goes in the room 2Wake up and check whats happening 2Ignore it You decide to ignore the annoying light but then you reach over to cuddle Rika..."Hmm" you mumble to yourself something about her feels odd this feels like Maika... 3Open your eyes 1Feel more You open your eyes to see Maika.....Her souless eyes stare at you while you're sleeping and you hear the words you heard oh so long ago "Onee-chan~" 2Run and take Maika with you 1Communicate with Maika 0Tap her on the shoulder You grab Maika..She grabs you and holds you down in the bed. "ONEE-CHAN~" that familiar voice..."Maika why are you?" 0Try to overpower Maika 0attempt to wrestle with her 4Submit to her You realize you cant do anything about this situation and you see...Riko...she is holding Rika but...this is inhuman Rika looks like shes been taxidermied 2Ask whats going on? 1Stare in fear You ask Riko "Why......" She says "Onee-chan~ you will become just like my imouto~ that way I can love you together foreverrrrr with my playmate~" 4Struggle 0Ask Maika why You faint....your conscious slips. You are later seen a doll having tea with Riko, Rika and Maika. Riko whispers in the MC's ear "I lovveee you soo much Onee-chan~ tee hee <3" 1Bad end 0Best end 2Taxidermy end